Demigodly Destiny
by NootNootILikeFruit
Summary: A story set a while after the events of BOO. I did not write this story, a friend I'd mine did but I have asked him if I could publish this. This is pre-written, so suggestions will not be able to be taken into consideration. I do not own the inspiration/source material.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Surprise, surprise

Apollo's Maserati parted the fluffy white clouds, as he spouted terrible haikus. Despite Apollo's undoubtedly terrible poetry, people in Camp Half-Blood were generally in a good mood. The satyrs went around helping everyone, couples took romantic walks by the lake, nature spirits checked that everything was correct and, overall, demigods just acted like demigods. Most were out in the woods, practising for Capture the Flag at the weekend, but a few were training…

Antonio O'Connor, son of Poseidon, was practicing his jabs and thrusts in the arena with his golden, sapphire encrusted trident. The Poseidon Cabin (which only consisted of three campers, including Ant) were teaming up with the Hecate, Demeter, Hades, Athena and Hermes cabins to try and win capture the flag the next day. Magical sorcerers, plant-lovers, clever strategists, goofy followers, shady kids and flying skirmishers, and if that wasn't enough to make him love the team, Ant's best friends were going to be there.

Ant was doing an upward jab when a camper called Adreana, who was a child of Athena, walked in, holding two knives. She held her head high, never missing a step. She radiated confidence.

Adreana had dark brown hair, flowing down way past her shoulders. Her eyes were a cold blue and her skin slightly pale, but smooth as if she had just been born a normal thirteen year old girl. She wore an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt along with denim cutoffs that suited her well; she wore leather sandals.

Any girl who can wear what she was wearing could make themselves look pretty. But Adreana is the prettiest girl in Camp, so this just made her look prettier. Ant had to use all his willpower to stop staring.

The child of Athena spotted Antonio training and made her way towards him.

"Hello." Adreana said in her angelic voice that could probably make a baby stop crying immediately. She smiled at the child of Poseidon, but she still held her knives.

"Oh...hey, Adreana! When did you get here?" Ant tried to act casual, but failed, nearly tripping over. The girl still gave Ant the creeps. He quickly remembered the first time he had met her…

Ant was outside the Hades cabin, chatting with Alex, one of his friends, when all of a sudden Adreana, new on that day, walked up and introduced herself to them. The aura of confidence that shrouded her was mistaken for malevolence to him, which made Antonio back away, slowly.

"Antonio O'Connor, where do you think you are going?" Alex asked, looking straight into Ant's soul. Adreana turned her blue eyes onto Ant and smiled. Ant wanted to cry.

"Um...to go get some of your… siblings to meet Adreana!" Ant managed to stammer. The moment he finished talking, he sprinted the opposite direction, crashing into another camper called Cel.

"He's cute when he's nervous." Adreana remarked, laughing with Alex as Ant apologised to the fallen girl.

Ant wasn't happy about the way those two girls had laughed at him. He wasn't happy about the way Adreana made him feel. And Ant definitely wasn't happy with the fact that he couldn't get his trident to work properly.

"I just arrived here now, Ant. Did you not see me?" Adreana giggled, which made him feel worse. Ant could never understand her sense of humour. "You really should concentrate more. What if a Nike kid sneaks up on you? They'll definitely beat you!"

"Seriously? I may be a klutz, but I can defend myself!" Ok, Ant was starting to get annoyed with this girl, mainly because she was insulting him. He was supposed to be the one dishing out the roasts!

"Well, you may just be a klutz because you haven't been trained by my uncle or blessed by Artemis." Adreana mocked. She threw her knives in quick succession, hitting the enchanted and moving board of wood. Ant's mouthed dropped open and Adreana laughed. "Your father trained me, you know. He's a really good teacher, and also really nice. Has a lot of talents to."

"I have talents too!" Ant exploded, whipping out his fork and turning it into a trident. Angrily, he stabbed it into the ground, creating metre long cracks in the ground.

Something like this should have made anyone shocked, but Ant remembered his dream clearly two nights ago. The cracks were supposed to be so much bigger.

"See!" Ant said defiantly, but faltered when he realised that Adreana also expected more from that. Was she able to read minds?

"A big enough lever could tip the world, try to pry it not stab." She advised, sounding deadly serious. Ant didn't want to take advice from a girl who was a year younger than him, but he did it anyway, sure it wasn't going to work. The trident easily bit into the ground, and did something so unexpected, Adreana had to grab his hand to drag him next to her. Huge cracks spread outward in all directions, stopping ten metres from the trident that was embedded in the ground. Ant was too shocked to speak, but Adreana saw this as an opening to gloat.

"See? Being trained by Posey sure has its perks. He told m1e to show you that in a dream." Adreana taunted, making Ant feel even more worthless.

Ever since Ant came into Camp Half-Blood a week ago, the only recognition he had gotten from his father was when he claimed him, and even that was for five seconds. After that, nothing else. Not even a dream. Now Antonio was here, talking to this really pretty but annoying child of Athena that had not only been trained by his dad, but also blessed by Artemis, the goddess of the Hunt. Even his dad found Adreana much more interesting.

"What else did he show you? How to gloat?" Ant said angrily, pulling his trident up from the ground.

"No, Ant. It's no-" Adreana's voice softened but Ant didn't care.

"What did Artemis give you? So much wisdom that you think that you can go around Camp, telling everyone what they're doing wrong?"

"Ant, all she gave me was the power to speak to animals!"

"And I can only talk to horses and sea creatures." What Antonio said was true, but being able to talk to any animal in the world? That was just really unfair. "I probably won't be blessed by any god in my lifetime…"

Adreana was the prettiest girl in Camp, only arriving two days ago. The Aphrodite girls were all jealous of her and the satyrs always talked about her. Some boys were even planning on making a move on her.

Antonio was nothing special. He had always been a klutz and messing everything up. His siblings in the Poseidon cabin always laughed at him whenever he did something incorrectly. His friends had to help him in nearly everything he did. Now this happened.

Adreana stepped in front of Ant, looked straight into his eyes and kissed him. The kiss shocked Ant so much he couldn't move, but he managed to regain enough of his senses to respond. The kiss was warm and gentle. Warmth spread out into Ant's body as Adreana kissed him harder. Ant wrapped his arms around her waist as Adreana's hands pressed against his chest.

After a few seconds, they broke off and looked at each other, really close. Unfortunately, that moment was short lived, because Alex, a child of Hades, walked in, her head held low


	2. Kids of War

Adreana and Ant were still pretty close when Alex walked in. The two demigods quickly broke apart and rushed to the side of the distressed demigod, who seemed to be crying.

Alex had dyed her hair purple, but said she would change it later in in the year. She was wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt along with a leather jacket that was in tatters. She wore black jeans that were ripped in various places and trainers that were coated in blood. Her face was scratched, her left eye slightly swollen. Her lips were cut and her forehead was bleeding; she had a nasty bruise on her right cheek.

Adreana tried to comfort her.

"Alex what's wrong?" Adreana asked softly, putting her arms around her neck. "Everything will be alright."

"No, it won't!" Alex moaned helplessly. She cried harder. Antonio noticed that Hank and Max (Alex's two Rottweilers) weren't with her, which was odd. She told him she had had them since they were puppies.

"Al, where's Hank and Max?" Ant tried, which only made things worse. Alex cried into Adreana's shoulder which made Ant feel really bad about bringing the subject of her dogs up. Whoever had beaten up Alex probably had taken her dogs.

Adreana tried soothing Alex, but it didn't seem to work. The child of Hades looked so distraught, like she was ready to give up with life.

When Ant felt hopeless himself, a tall boy walked in, holding a book. He had sand coloured hair going in a classic taper, with a mischievous smile, grey eyes and tanned skin . He also wore an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt with faded brown shorts. He wore flip flops like he was ready to going to the beach.

Lucas Hearst was a child of Hermes, able to fly just like a child of Zeus, but instead of shooting lightning, he could create sonic booms. He grinned at Ant, but he didn't return the gesture. He motioned to Alex, which soured Lucas' mood.

"Alex, what happened to you?" Lucas asked, bewildered. "I'll tear whoever did this apart!"

"Lu…" Alex murmured. The two of them had been friends longer than Ant had been in Camp Half-Blood. "They beat me and up and took Hank! They took Max!"

"Who did?" Adreana asked softly, but with a small firmness in her voice.

"ARES!" Alex wailed, crying once again. Lu flinched from the yelling, but recovered quickly and moved next to Alex, trying to sooth her, but having no effect, just like Adreana, who seemed to be thinking very hard.

"Ares…did Ares come here?" Adreana mumbled to herself.

"Uh...guys, I think she means his kids" Ant suggested, but nobody seemed to be listening. Lucas was too busy comforting Alex and Adreana now had her eyes closed trying to figure out something that was really obvious. "Guys, I said Ares' kids did this." Ant put so much steel into his voice Alex stopped crying and looked at him for the first time since she arrived in the arena. Adreana opened her eyes and stared, while Lu glared at the child of Poseidon.

"What do you mean Ares' kids?" Lu raged, stepping towards Ant.

"Wait, Lu. Ant is right. His kids did this to me and took my dogs!" Alex looked like she was on the verge of tears, but Adreana quickly interjected.

"So the children of cabin five did this? We have to do something!" Adreana exclaimed. Ant agreed, although he wasn't quite sure he could take on a bunch of kids who craved war. He was still giddy from the kiss, which didn't exactly help anything.

"The girl's right. We have to go. Now." Lucas said that with even more steel than Antonio had put into his voice.

That settled it. The four of them were about to take on one of the strongest cabin in Camp Half-Blood, cabin five.

Ant, Lu, Alex and Adreana all stopped off at the Hades cabin so Alex could change. She came out wearing a striped black and white blouse and black jeans. She had tied her hair into a ponytail and wore the same bloody trainers.

After they established how nice Alex looked like, the small group walked slowly to the entrance to the woods. Alex claimed that she was alright, but Ant had sharp eyes. Alex was limping and wincing whenever she moved, which wasn't a good fighting condition.

The weapons they were using were a good choice. Ant was using his golden trident, which had its edge ever since he managed to make those cracks in the arena. Unfortunately he had to explain to Apollo what had happened in there.

Adreana was using a bow with arrows that had Stygian iron tips. She carried and cylindrical quiver, big enough to hold at least hundred arrows, which amazed Ant enough to want to kiss her again. Which probably would never happen…

.Alex was going to use a Celestial Bronze sword which seemed heavy because it was dragging her down. The hilt was leather, which was good, because if it was anything else it would have slipped out of her grip completely.

.Finally, Lu was going to use the jagged bronze sword Piper McLean used nearly sixty years ago, which was a huge honour for the sixteen year old child of Hermes.

Antonio stood next to Adreana, shoulder to shoulder when the arrived at the entrance to the woods. Even though that day was warm and sunny, the woods were as dark as dusk. Luckily all four of them could still see.

The group walked into the woods, their eyes darting around, looking for any sign of the Ares kids. Alex had said that if she wanted to get her dogs back, the new meadow of Demeter would be where Georgia, the head of cabin five, was waiting for them. None of them had seemed keen on the idea of going into such a gloomy place to fight, but Lucas was adamant about going. He seemed too angry to think straight.

After walking for about ten minutes, Ant heard a twig snap. Adreana, Lu, Alex and Ant stood back to back to each other in a diamond shape, watching for any sign of movement. Nothing.

Then, all of a sudden eight figures leaped from some bushes about four metres away and sprinted towards them. Ant's hopes soared when he thought the figures were satyrs, but his hopes died when he realised who was really walking to them.

"Ares' kids…" Antonio managed to murmur before all hell broke lose


End file.
